Amor À Primeira Vista
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: A vida nunca foi fácil, principalmente para Isabella Swan. Com o pai recuperando-se de um AVC, milhares de trabalhos da faculdade ela ainda encontra tempo para trabalhar na Black's Company. O trabalho apesar de ser árduo também é gratificante. Promovida a gerente Bella constantemente tem que viajar a negócios e numa dessas viagens conhece Edward Cullen, um rico e lindo empresário.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** A vida nunca foi fácil, principalmente para Isabella Swan. Com o pai recuperando-se de um AVC, milhares de trabalhos da faculdade ela ainda encontra tempo para trabalhar na Black's Company. O trabalho apesar de ser árduo também é gratificante. Promovida a gerente Bella constantemente tem que viajar a negócios e numa dessas viagens conhece Edward Cullen, um rico e lindo empresário. Um beijo foi suficiente para despertar sentimentos, até então desconhecidos. Sentimentos que fariam Edward fazer o impossível para que aquela mulher jamais o esquecesse e permanecesse ao seu lado até o último dia de sua vida.

**Prólogo**

**Amo-te****-****Iolanda Brazão**

_Difícil falar porque te amo.  
Se me perguntares não sei responder.  
Coisas do coração para qual não temos resposta.  
Mas se perguntares se te amo?  
Com toda certeza direi que sim.  
Você é o amor que sempre procurei.  
Ao ver-te...  
Explosões de sentimentos,  
encanto,alegria.  
Foi fantástico, inexplicável.  
Mas aconteceu.  
Tudo foi muito rápido.  
Como num passe de mágica.  
Foi algo que fugiu do meu controle.  
Meus olhos ao verem os teus ficaram hipnotizados.  
Fascinados pelo teu olhar.  
Encantos com o teu ser.  
Meu pensamento só em você se pos a pensar.  
Dia e noite.  
Noite e dia.  
Você mexeu comigo.  
Mudou minhas atitudes.  
Trouxe a luz para meus dias frios.  
Sorte encontrar alguém tão especial.  
Foi algo mágico.  
Amor à primeira vista.  
Não tem outra explicação.  
Nunca tinha sentido isto por alguém.  
Estou feliz por ter encontrado você.  
Meu maior encanto.  
Meu maior tesouro.  
Meu maior prazer .  
Eu te amo.  
Meu doce, lindo e verdadeiro amor._

******Blog da Iolanda Brazão**

**Fim do Prólogo**


	2. Capítulo Único

**Capítulo Único**

A vida não é fácil. Nunca foi. Principalmente para Isabella Swan. Logo aos sete anos de idade sua mãe morreu de tuberculose. Com o pai desempregado e a casa em que moravam leiloada a situação ficou crítica e inevitavelmente eles tiveram que sair da casa que trouxe tantas alegrias e tristezas. Eles acabaram indo morar num abrigo concedido pela prefeitura de Forks.

Faltava um lar, comida, amigos, entre outras coisas, mas apesar de todas as dificuldades eles permaneceram unidos. Depois de vários meses de sofrimento mudaram para Nova Iorque e conseguiram se estabilizar financeiramente, porque emocionalmente eles nunca mais seriam os mesmo.

Quando tudo estava parecendo que ia bem o céu desaba sobre a cabeça de Bella novamente. Charlie sofreu um AVC e acabou perdendo os movimentos dos braços e das pernas. Uma das recomendações médicas era pra que ele não ficasse sozinho e uma enfermeira para os cuidados especiais, porém eles não tinham condições financeiras para pagar uma enfermeira particular e as contas no final do mês. Era uma coisa ou outra. A única solução encontrada por Bella era largar o emprego de secretária, trancar a faculdade de administração e procurar alguma coisa extra como lavadeira, doméstica, doceira, salgadeira, enfim. Qualquer coisa serviria. Seria emprego e nenhum emprego é melhor ou pior que o outro.

Com a notícia de que Charlie teria alta do hospital Bells tomou a decisão que achava ser a mais adequada: iria pedir demissão. Foi com um suspiro desgostoso que entrou na sala de Jacob, seu chefe, depois do expediente.

"Algum problema?" Jacob perguntou observando-a cautelosamente. Ela estava diferente, estava ansiosa com algo. Era melhor falar de uma vez antes que a coragem fosse embora.

"Eu não poderei mais trabalhar para o senhor" O homem alto e moreno arregalou os olhos sem entender absolutamente nada. Ele não estava raciocinando direito. A única coisa que ele mais temia aconteceu: Bella estava pedindo demissão e Jake não fazia a menor ideia de como faria para ficar longe daquela mulher encantadora.

Ele era apaixonado por ela. Jamais a paquerou no trabalho, mas fora dele a história era outra. Bella perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se recusou a sair com ele e por mais que ela pensasse que era a última vez que ele a convidava para um encontro, uma vez ou outra ele voltava a tocar no assunto.

Jacob era bonito, forte, do jeito que a maioria das mulheres gostavam, entretanto Bella não se importava com a aparência física de um homem e, sim, com o caráter. Do que adiantaria ter o rosto de anjo sendo que não tem nada além de futilidade na cabeça?

Bella nunca havia se apaixonado e estava esperando o homem que a faria suspirar cada vez que seu pensamento vagasse pra ele. Para o azar de Jacob ele **não** era esse homem.

"Por quê? Aconteceu algo entre você e outro funcionário que a desagradou? Posso aumentar seu salário, Bella." ele estava desesperado pra que ela continuasse trabalhando em sua empresa ,mas não poderia mostrar que era porque não a veria mais. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo justo agora que a empresa está expandindo."

"Eu preciso cuidar do meu pai e não terá como conciliar com o trabalho." Ela se justificou.

Jake sentiu um aperto no peito com todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com aquela mulher que aparentava ser forte, mas que por dentro estava destroçada.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela a abraçando, passando todo o carinho que ele tinha por ela e naquele momento teve certeza que ninguém mais cuidaria dela e Bells precisava de um apoio mais que nunca.

"Eu não aceito seus argumentos, Bella." Ela o olhou confusa e ele continuou falando. "Vamos fazer assim: Vou te dar um aumento e férias. Quando seu pai estiver melhor você volta a trabalhar apenas meio período." Ela não sabia como agradecê-lo, ele era um ótimo chefe e um amigo incrível.

"Muito obrigada, Jake. Não sei como te agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito por mim." Bella disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela imaginou que ele faria uma coisa dessas.

"De nada."

**(...)**

Naquele dia Bella voltou pra casa um pouco mais leve. Parecia que agora alguma coisa boa estava acontecendo. Depois de várias semanas ela permitiu-se sorrir. Um sorriso verdadeiro e confiante, todavia ela teria que procurar, o mais rápido possível, uma enfermeira para ajudar a cuidar do seu pai, já que ela não fazia a menor ideia de como cuidar dele no estado em que se encontrava.

Charlie nunca gostou que o ajudassem com nada e seria difícil aguentar suas reclamações. Só de imaginar quantas vezes ele resmungaria Isa riu. Às vezes, ele era muito teimoso e ela havia puxado um pouco de sua teimosia dele.

**(...)**

" Não estou tão inválido assim." Charlie reclamou enquanto Jake o empurrava numa cadeira de rodas em direção à pequena sala. Todos que estavam ali presentes riram. Apesar de tudo o que lhe havia acontecido, ele continuava ranzinza.

"Não reclama, pai. Jacob está fazendo um favor e você reclamando!" Bella o repreendeu o fazendo ficar envergonhado.

"Desculpe, Jacob. Não quis te ofender."

"Tudo bem, sogrinho." Jake adorava provocar Charlie, mas quem não gostava nada dessas brincadeiras era Bella.

Eles ainda conversaram um pouco, contudo Charlie estava cansado e precisava dormir. A enfermeira, Jessica, instrui Bella e logo as duas também foram descansar, mas sempre atentas a tudo que poderia acontecer a Charlie.

Dois meses depois Isabella continuava cuidando de seu pai e cursando administração. Quase não tinha muito tempo para conversar com seus amigos e até mesmo para sair de casa para se divertir.

O último semestre da faculdade estava mais complicado que o normal, muito mais trabalhos pra fazer e palestras pra ir. Felizmente com o aumento que Jacob lhe deu era suficiente para pagar a enfermeira e Charlie estava fazendo fisioterapia e havia progredido consideravelmente deixando todos contentes.

Bella estava se arrumando par ir a uma palestra no sábado enquanto conversava com seu pai.

"Vai sair com Jacob?" Ele quis saber.

"Claro que não, pai." Ela se apressou em dizer como se aquilo fosse algo fora de cogitação.

"Ah, tá. Mas acho que você deveria sair de casa com seus amigos, se divertir, arranjar um namorado. Eu não vou viver eternamente e você precisa aceita isso, filha. Você precisa viver sua vida!" Há essa altura as lágrimas já estavam escorrendo pelo rosto de Bella. Tudo que ela não queria pensar ou escutar Charlie estava lhe dizendo.

Era doloroso demais pensar que a qualquer hora seu pai não estaria mais presente em sua vida. Charlie percebeu que sua filha estava imóvel há muito tempo, certamente chorando.

"Bells." ele sussurrou o apelido que havia lhe dado. "Venha até aqui." Bella rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em transbordar de seus olhos, forçou um sorriso assim que encarou seu pai, mas não conseguiu sequer enganar a si mesma que estava tudo bem. Ela jogou-se nos braços dele permitiu-se chorar mais um pouquinho ouvindo as palavras amorosas de seu pai.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse beijando sua testa e se recompondo.

"Não mais do que eu. Apesar de ser adulta será sempre minha menininha." Eles trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade e ela foi assistir à palestra.

Assim que Bella chegou à faculdade foi cercada pelas suas _amigas_ que queriam contar-lhe sobre o assunto do momento: o palestrante. Se ela não precisasse de notas jamais teria ido ali escutar todos aqueles boatos que ele era divino, perfeito, magnífico e todos aqueles adjetivos construtivos faziam-na ficar enjoada.

Já fazia muito tempo que Isa não se envolvia afetivamente com nenhum homem e essa recente onda de admiração por uma pessoa que sequer conheciam a fazia pensar que elas eram realmente doidas.

Ele era um famoso e bem sucedido empresário. Rico e solteiro. Era o sonho de consumo da maioria das mulheres, incluindo as _amigas _de Bella, Tanya e Rosalie. Elas não paravam de elogiá-lo nem por um segundo. Cansada daquilo Bella foi ao banheiro e quando voltou para o auditório sentou em uma cadeira perto da última fileira, longe delas e de suas línguas afiadas.

Como se já não bastasse ter que aturá-las durante toda a semana ainda tinha que aguentar aquela conversa fútil? Com um longo suspiro percebeu que elas estavam procurando-a com o olhar, mas felizmente o lugar que havia sentado anteriormente agora estava ocupado. As duas loiras se desculparam com o olhar e Bella retribui com um sorriso forçado.

_Uma a menos para babar pelo meu futuro marido. _ Tanya pensou.

_Ótima ideia da Tanya tirar sua bolsa da cadeira que era pra Bella sentar quando voltasse do banheiro, mas esse Deus grego é meu e não seu, sua idiota!_ Rose pensou.

Elas viviam sempre juntas, eram unha e carne, porém cobiçavam tudo o que a outra tinha.

Dez minutos já havia passado do horário que era para o Cullen chegar e nada dele aparecer.

_Era só o que me faltava._ Bella bufou irritada e voltou a olhar impaciente para o relógio.

Depois de vinte minutos Edward Cullen chegou à faculdade que daria uma palestra. Devido ao longo congestionamento atrasou-se trinta minutos. Estacionou seu Volvo prateado de qualquer jeito em uma vaga e foi correndo até o local que muitas pessoas o aguardavam. Foi o mais depressa que pode até o auditório, iria entrar, mas antes ainda tentou arrumar seu cabelo que sempre ficava bagunçado, porém de nada adiantou.

Assim que entrou no auditório percebeu que estava lotado, algumas mulheres suspiravam ao vê-lo e os homens o olhavam debochado. Edward teve que lembrar a si mesmo que não estava em mais um de seus compromissos e, sim, em uma palestra. Caso contrário já teria ido embora dali no momento em que percebeu que praticamente todas as mulheres o comiam com os olhos.

Tomou um pouco de água, – sob o olhar atento de várias mulheres – pegou o microfone e começou a falar.

"Bom dia a todos, primeiramente peço desculpas pelo meu atraso. Esse trânsito, a cada dia que passa fica mais caótico. Espero que apreciem a palestra..."

Isa que estava na última cadeira arrepiou-se toda quando escutou a voz daquele desconhecido. Era grossa e sedutora. Seus olhos verdes e penetrantes observavam todos. Assim que os olhos de Bella encontraram com os de Edward, ela sentiu-se como se estivesse prestes a cair de um precipício e o desconhecido estava lá para salvá-la.

Sensações estranhas apoderaram de ambos os corpos deixando-os confusos. Tudo aquilo era novo, principalmente pra Bella. Durante a palestra Edward tentava disfarçar que nada anormal acontecia e aparentemente ninguém percebeu.

Duas horas depois Bella voltava para sua casa irritada consigo mesma. Rose e Tanya estavam se jogando nos braços daquele homem forte e ela não poderia fazer absolutamente _nada_ para impedi-las! Edward era um homem desimpedido e poderia ficar com a mulher que desejasse, ela só não gostaria que essa mulher fosse qualquer uma das duas. Todavia bem lá no fundo ela não queria que ele estivesse com outra mulher a não ser ela.

Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que Bella sonhou com aqueles olhos verdes que não sairiam mais de sua cabeça.

**(Sete Meses Depois)**

"Eu não posso" Bella tentava argumentar com Jake que ela não poderia substituí-lo em uma reunião tão importante como era aquela.

"Você é formada, já foi diversas vezes a reuniões como essa e está mais do que apta para me substituir."

Ela não queria ir a essa reunião, mas não teria como não ir. Jacob havia ajudado tanto e agora que estava formada poderia ir a essa reunião como sua gerente e não como secretária! Não seria a primeira vez que teria que representá-lo, entretanto agora ela iria como gerente. De secretária a gerente da Black's Company!

Mesmo depois de três meses Bella não parecia acreditar que era gerente, tinha sua própria sala e uma secretária. A responsabilidade aumentou, entretanto ela era muito responsável e nunca havia cometido nenhum erro e nem maltratado nenhum funcionário por causa da sua ascensão na empresa. Não era por que estava havia subido de cargo que ignoraria sua origem humilde!

**(Duas Semanas Depois)**

Isabella havia despedido de seu pai há vinte minutos e agora estava num táxi indo em direção à rodoviária de Nova Iorque. Poderia a Yonkers de avião, mas tinha medo de que algum acidente aéreo acontecesse. Então, decidiu ir de ônibus mesmo. Seriam apenas algumas horas a mais de viagem, nada que pudesse fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Assim que chegou a rodoviária foi logo até o guichê da empresa que iria viajar e comprou sua passagem. Alguns minutos depois estava sentada numa daquelas cadeiras de plásticos duras e inconfortáveis esperando até a hora do ônibus partir. Checou as mensagens em seu celular e não havia nenhuma nova, arrumou – pela milésima vez – seus documentos pessoais e a passagem. Tudo estava conforme o planejado.

Bella estava entediada. Nem sequer havia levado um livro pra ler durante o tempo que ficasse esperando o ônibus, apenas pensou no momento em que estaria dormindo tranquilamente enquanto ia a Yonkers. Suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira e começou a observar a movimentação ali. Um casal ia correndo em direção ao terminal rodoviário, eles pareciam tão felizes que Bella não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Um marido e filhos era um dos seus sonhos e parecia estar tão distante. Com vinte e cinco anos de idade ela ainda era virgem, não tinha quase nenhuma experiência amorosa, se achava pouco atraente, dentro todos os defeitos que via em si mesma. Mas para uma pessoa ela era perfeita. Uma linda morena, estatura mediana, curvas acentuadas, o cabelo mais sedoso que já havia visto e um rosto que parecia ter sido feito por algum artista em um momento de inspiração. Aquela boca vermelha convidativa para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, aquele nariz fino e olhos. Ah! Os olhos eram o ponto fraco dele! Nunca tinha sido hipnotizado por tamanha beleza e agora que tinha a chance de se aproximar dela estava tremendo igual a um adolescente que acabara de encontrar sua paixão platônica.

_Falar com ela ou não? Esperar outra oportunidade de um encontro casual ou se arriscar?_ Aquilo não era comum! Ele nunca ficou temeroso ao se aproximar de uma mulher, talvez fosse por que nunca havia sentido todas aquelas sensações antes: medo, dúvida, felicidade, angústia, entusiasmo...

Tentando acalmar seu coração que insistia em bater num ritmo frenético foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com a água fria da torneira. Sentia-se melhor enquanto ia em direção a aquela mulher que estava tirando-lhe todo seu autocontrole.

Sentada numa cadeira Bella sentia a sensação de estar sendo observada. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e não encontrou ninguém a olhando, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento absurdo.

De repente o cheiro de pipoca a atingiu em cheio. Sua boca começou a salivar e quando ela viu o pipoqueiro suas pernas criaram vida própria e foram até ele. Várias crianças estavam na fila e ela teve que esperar pacientemente todas pegarem suas pipocas. Quando chegou a sua vez o homem – já idoso – a observou e perguntou:

"Doce ou salgada?" Ela pensou um pouco até falar qual queria. A de sal poderia fazer em casa quando quisesse, já a de doce não fazia a menor ideia de como era feita. Tinha corante poderia fazer mal futuramente, mas do que adiantaria viver até os cem anos e não matar a vontade de comer algumas pipocas doces?

"Doce" Respondeu convicta. Tirou o dinheiro da carteira e entregou ao pipoqueiro e voltou ao lugar onde estava sentada, mas no meio do caminho esbarrou num homem. Seu perfume másculo infiltrou em suas narinas e mãos fortes agarraram-na pelos ombros impedindo-a de cair no chão.

Quando os olhos dela perceberam que aquele homem não era um homem qualquer, ele era Edward Cullen, o empresário renomado, ficou constrangida. Percebendo o mico que havia pagado Bella corou até o último fio de cabelo e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Edward sorriu com aquele gesto particular de _sua_ musa.

"Desculpe-me. Sou muito desastrada." Ela disse tentando corrigir sua falta de atenção. Edward nada disse e se afastou dela, deixando que ela continuasse o seu trajeto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella percebeu, chegando perto de uma cadeira, que metade de sua pipoca havia caído no chão. Bufou irritada, tudo parecia estar conspirando contra ela, mas pelo menos ainda tinha um pouco e não iria desperdiçar nenhum grão de milho! Comeu resignada, morrendo de vergonha pelo que havia acontecido.

"Você fica engraçada irritada." Edward disse sentando ao lado da morena formosa. Foi por pouco que ela não pulou de susto.

"Desculpe se a assustei, não era minha intenção, só queria te dar essa pipoca" Estendeu o saco de pipoca na direção dela, mas Bella não sabia o que fazer.

"Vamos, pegue." Ele incentivou, mas não surtiu efeito, foi necessário que ele segurasse suas mãos e colocasse entre elas o pacote de pipoca. Durante aquele breve contato eles voltaram a sentir sensações únicas. A vontade de Edward era beijar aquela boca até ficar sem ar, porém ele resistiu bravamente a aquele desejo. Ainda não era a hora, era melhor não passar o carro por cima dos bois.

"Obrigada." Finalmente, depois de algum tempo, ela conseguiu falar.

"Sou Edward Cullen." ele falou apresentando-se e tentando puxar assunto.

"Sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella." disse sentindo-se mais confortável.

"Combina perfeitamente com você." Ela corou mais uma vez e começaram uma conversa animada que durou até a hora que eles iriam viajar. Tinham tantas coisas em comum que pareciam ser feitos um para o outro, tinham praticamente os mesmo gostos, as mesmas opiniões...

"Eu vou para Yonkers e você Bella?" Edward perguntou tentando parecer calmo, não querendo demonstrar que não queria afastar-se dela.

"Eu também." Respondeu perplexa, mas contente por saber que poderia passar mais algum tempo ao lado daquele homem incrível. A mulher que fosse merecedora de seu amor seria mais do que feliz.

Foram em direção ao ônibus sem deixar de conversar. Bella mostrou sua passagem ao motorista e esse lhe desejou uma _boa viajem. _ Ela não percebeu, mas Edward, sim, o modo que o motorista olhou pra ela. Havia uma malícia contida em seu olhar e em suas palavras e elas desapareceram assim que observou que Edward o fuzilava com o olhar.

Infelizmente suas poltronas não eram próximas, mas isso não impediu que Edward procurasse por Bella e sentasse ao seu lado. Quando ela percebeu que aquele homem estava ali esboçou um enorme sorriso.

"Espero que você não se importe de eu ter vindo pra cá, mas a mulher que estava do meu lado não parava de roncar!" Eles riram baixo tentando não acordar ninguém.

"Espero que você não ronque." Bella disse ainda rindo e Edward fingiu estar ofendido.

O tempo estava passando tão rápido que eles só perceberam que já era madrugada quando Isa olhou as horas em seu celular e constatou que já passava de duas da madrugada. Edward pegou o celular das mãos dela e ela perguntou sem entender o que ele queria com seu aparelho telefônico.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Vou deixar meu número salvo para quando eu ligar você atender sem pensar duas vezes." Respondeu piscando os olhos pra ela.

O coração de Bella parecia que saltaria de sua boca a qualquer momento. Ele estava _mesmo_ dando mole pra ela? Aparentemente sim, mas Bella não conseguia acreditar. Ele ligou para seu próprio celular e o número dela ficou gravado. Assim que Edward devolveu-lhe o celular Bella sorriu.

"Edward gostoso? Desde quando você é gostoso?" Ela questionou ainda sem conseguir acreditar que ele tinha escrito aquilo mesmo no nome dele que ficaria registrado. Ele a olhou sério e com a voz mais sedutora sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Quando você provar, vai descobrir o porquê do gostoso." Bella arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés e isso não passou despercebido por Edward.

Sem conseguir controlar seus desejos Edward começou a acariciar aquele rosto tão lindo. Iluminados apenas pela luz do luar e com a vontade irresistível de se beijarem foram se aproximando lentamente e quando os lábios se tocaram sentiram seus corpos pegando fogo. Edward puxou-a pela cintura aprofundando o beijo. Bella, por sua vez, puxou-o pelos cabelos e céus eles eram tão macios! Aquele homem era perfeito demais, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, um sonho maravilhoso. Se era um sonho ela iria aproveitar!

Abriu sua boca e deixou que a língua dele brincasse com a sua, proporcionando-lhe sensações maravilhosas. Eles deixaram-se levar naquele momento e aproveitaram o máximo que poderiam. As carícias começaram a ficar mais ousadas e o ar faltou. Esse foi o _único_ motivo para se afastarem.

Edward encostou sua testa na de Bella e abriu os olhos encarando-a. Ambos tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto. Foi entre beijos, carícias e tentativas de conversas – tentativas, porque eles estavam muito mais ocupados aproveitando aquele momento único do que com palavras vagas – que passaram a maior parte da madrugada.

Passaram-se minutos, horas e eles continuavam _namorando_, mas a vontade de dormir estava vencendo Bella. Assim que Edward viu que ela bocejava, puxou-a para seu colo deixando-a ruborizada. Sua ereção era mais que evidente, porém nenhum dos dois mencionou nada a respeito. Bella estava sentindo-se honrada em ser capaz de conseguir excitar um homem como ele apenas com beijos.

Edward tinha plena consciência do seu estado: estava pra lá de excitado. Seu membro rígido parecia querer atravessar sua calça social, mas ele não iria forçar aquela linda mulher a algo. Ela não era do tipo que transaria numa poltrona de ônibus e era justamente por isso que havia se interessado tanto por ela.

"Durma, Bella. Você deve estar cansada, não se preocupe o _seu _gostoso não sairá daqui!" Ela riu baixinho devido ao seu convencimento.

"Convencido."

Ele pegou uma coberta que a empresa fornecia e cobriu-os. Dormiram tranquilamente durante toda a madrugada e parte da manhã. Edward foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou observando _sua _princesa dormindo. Ela era tão perfeita, tão linda e aquelas últimas horas ao seu lado foram mais que inesquecíveis. Definitivamente, ela era a mulher por quem estava se apaixonando.

Desde aquela vez que a viu no dia da palestra seu rosto não saia mais de sua cabeça e agora que tinha provado do seu gosto faria o impossível para que ela o amasse nem que seja um pouquinho. Mesmo que ele teria que conquistá-la a cada dia, ele o faria com o maior prazer.

Aos poucos Bella foi acordando, sentia-se revigorada, era como se estivesse andando nas nuvens. Nunca pensou que poderia ser tão bom acordar ao lado de um homem, talvez fosse porque esse homem _era_ _Edward_.

"Bom dia, meu amor. Dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou com sua voz rouca e sensual, mas o que mais deixou Bella em alerta foi o fato de ele ter a chamado de _meu amor. _Ela havia gostado mais do que deveria.

"Muito bem e você?"

"Perfeitamente bem, ainda mais estando ao lado de um anjo."

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, mas logo tiveram que se separar, pois haviam chegado a Yonkers. Edward, como um cavalheiro, levou-a até o táxi e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonando prometendo que ligaria mais tarde ou no outro dia.

Bella tentava convencer-se que ele não iria ligar, que era apenas uma forma de lhe dar o fora educadamente. Ela teve que lembrar que estava ali para uma reunião de negócio e não para ficar esperando uma ligação de um homem que sequer conhecia direito.

Isa entrou tranquilamente no quarto do hotel que estava reservado especialmente pra ela. Tomou um banho demorado e foi revisar alguns papeis que seriam assinados no dia seguinte, mas nada pareceu distraí-la.

A noite rolava de um lado para o outro na cama e nem sinal de Edward. Por fim desistiu de esperar que ele ligasse, sem sombra de dúvidas ele era igual aos outros.

_Teve o que quis e agora não iria perder seu precioso tempo ligando pra ela._ Bella pensou.

_Burra! Como pode acreditar e deixar se enganar por ele?_ Com pensamentos destrutivos sobre sim mesma adormeceu.

No dia seguinte acordou com o som estridente de seu celular tocando, olhou para o relógio e eram nove horas. Bufou irritada e atendeu sem ao menos olhar no visor quem era.

"Alô." Disse mal humorada.

"Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ligar tão cedo." Era ele. Bella amaldiçoou-se por ser tão estúpida.

"Não, claro que não."

"Posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas sei que está chateada. Iria te ligar ontem, mas fui assaltado e levaram meu celular..."

"Assaltado? Você está bem? Não está ferido?" Bella perguntou, interrompendo-o, apreensiva.

"Cama, Bella. Estou bem, só levaram alguns pertences." Ela suspirou aliviada. "Estava tentando lembrar seu número." A essa altura Bella estava radiante de felicidade. "Mais tarde tenho uma reunião pra ir, mas a noite estou livre para irmos a um restaurante ter um belo jantar. O que você acha?"

"Claro" Falou sem pensar duas vezes.

"As 20:00 horas eu te pego no seu hotel."

"Hunrum." Ela nem sabia o que falar de tanto entusiasmo.

"Não quero tomar mais o seu tempo. Até a noite, querida."

"Até." Ela disse e pulou na cama igual a uma criança pequena. Depois foi em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho. Seu humor estava tão bom que tomaria um banho frio!

Assim que estava arrumada desceu e foi tomar seu café da manhã e mais tarde para o almoço. Chamou um taxi e foi até a empresa Mansen's Company. A empresa era no centro da cidade, situada num dos prédios mais altos e com a vista privilegiada para a praia. Bella entrou no edifício e rapidamente foi recebida pela secretária do dono, Jane Volturi. Jane a olhava como se ela fosse de outro planeta.

"Eles estão apenas te esperando." Falou em forma de acusação, como se fosse ela que estivesse atrasando a reunião, mas Bella estava adiantada vinte minutos e sabia disso.

Aquela mulher deveria estar num dia ruim, por isso relevou sua atitude rude. Mas a verdade era que Jane via Bella como sua inimiga, concorrente, uma mulher que poderia roubar_ seu_ chefe.

Com desgosto e com cara de poucos amigos ela indicou para que fossem em direção ao elevador. Minutos depois estavam no décimo quinto andar. A sala de reunião estava praticamente vazia, apenas os advogados de ambas as partes estavam presentes.

Bella sentou-se ao lado dos advogados de Jacob e ficou esperando pelo dono para começarem esse acordo. Ela queria voltar logo para o hotel e se arrumar para Edward. Estava nervosa, mas sabia como disfarçar. Seus pensamentos voavam para ele, porém rapidamente pensava no que aconteceria daqui a pouco.

Provavelmente a Black's Company se fundiria com a Mansen's e ela seria a responsável para ver se aquilo seria um bom negócio para a parte de tudo, mas se surgisse algum imprevisto era função dela resolver. Ninguém falava na sala até que um dos advogados do Mansen's abriu a boca.

"Como se faz para um chocolate BIS virar pão?" Ele olhou para todos, mas ninguém sabia a resposta.

"Joga ele na água e ele BIS NA AGUINHA" Um homem loiro deu um soco de leve no braço do piadista e riu. Foi à deixa para todos rirem também.

Ele continuou contando mais piadas sem graça até que a porta abriu e o dono da empresa entrou. Todos se levantaram, num gesto de respeito, enquanto ele se aproximava. Bella apenas via a silhueta do homem chegando cada vez mais perto, mas os homens estavam na sua frente e ela não conseguia ver quase nada.

Ele cumprimentou todos com um aperto de mão e quando Bella viu que aquele homem era Edward seu coração pulou de felicidade. Ele abriu um sorriso estonteante e ela começou a corar.

"Espero que Emmett não tenha contado nenhuma piada sem graça." Ele comentou sentando em sua cadeira. Emmett bufou irritado como se fosse uma criança birrenta.

Duas horas depois a reunião havia acabado com o contrato assinado e sem nenhuma pendência. Bella voltaria para Nova Iorque e não voltaria a ver Edward tão cedo.

Quase todos que estavam naquela sala já haviam ido embora, exceto Bella e Edward, pois o elevador não cabia todos eles. Ela não sabia como agir, mas para sua sorte Edward sabia muito bem o que fazer. Pegou suas delicadas mãos e a levou para sua sala, mal fechou a porta e colou sua boca na dela. Ambos gemeram quando suas línguas começaram a dançar num ritmo sensual.

Não havia passado nem vinte e quatro horas que estavam longe um do outro e a saudade já era quase insuportável e naquele momento eles só queriam aproveitar o máximo que pudessem um do outro.

Bella respirava com dificuldade, mas não desgrudava de Edward por nenhum motivo. Puxava-o pela nuca aprofundando o beijo, desejando que ele nunca a deixasse. Foi por falta de ar que eles se separaram.

"Estava morrendo de saudades." Ele confessou. Bella preferiu apenas sorrir enquanto aproveita o cafuné que Edward lhe fazia. "Tenho uma proposta pra te fazer." Ele falou e ela esperou. "Já que estávamos aqui... estava pensando se você não queria passar o resto da tarde comigo na minha casa e depois poderemos jantar por lá mesmo." perguntou ansioso esperando pela resposta dela.

Isa estava pulando de alegria, interiormente, entretanto não sabia se essa proposta seria boa ou ruim. Boa por que poderia aproveitar muito mais da companhia de Edward e ruim por que ele poderia tentar algo mais quente, algo que ela ainda não estava pronta. Essa preocupação não passou despercebida para ele que logo tratou de se retratar.

"Eu não farei nada que você não queira. A qualquer hora que quiser voltar para o hotel eu te levo." Apesar de conhecê-lo há pouco tempo sabia que ele falava a verdade. Sem pensar duas vezes agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço e disse um sonoro _sim_ o fazendo sorrir.

Ultimamente sorrir era uma das coisas que ele mais fazia. Aquela mulher lhe fazia muito mais do que bem e ele não estava disposto a deixá-la sair de sua vida. Nunca mais seria sozinho, já que achara a mulher que havia conquistado seu coração.

A tarde passou como um borrão e cada segundo que passaram juntos foram mais que inesquecíveis. À noite Bella dormiu na casa de Edward – já que estava chovendo muito forte e ela não queria ficar sozinha no hotel – com um blusão dele, dormiram abraçados sentindo o perfume do outro.

No dia seguinte Bella acordou primeiro e ficou admirando aquele homem perfeito que ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e começou a divagar sobre como poderia ser o seu futuro com ele. Seus filhos seriam lindos, os cabelos cor de bronze e os olhos verdes iguais ao do pai. Teriam pelo menos um casal e os levariam para passear em todos os finais de semana.

Ela nem percebeu que Edward havia acordado e estava a observando, parecia tão feliz que ficou com dó de tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Foi com carícias suaves em seu rosto que percebeu que Edward estava despertado.

"Dormiu bem, querida?"

"Sim e você?"

"Perfeitamente bem." Ele sorriu se levantando e os dois foram para a cozinha tomar um delicioso café da manhã juntos. Algumas horas mais tarde ele a levou até o hotel em que estava hospedada e depois até a rodoviária.

"Vou te visitar a cada duas semanas, mas se a saudade falar mais alto vou no mesmo instante!" Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. O último beijo que eles dariam até se reencontrarem.

O caminho de volta pra casa foi tranquilo e angustiante. Tranquilo porque logo iria ver que seu pai estava bem e angustiada porque ficaria longe de Edward. Ela sabia que aquilo era recente e que ele poderia descartá-la a qualquer momento, mas não conseguia colocar isso em sua cabeça.

Na semana seguinte ela constatou que Edward não a largaria na primeira oportunidade, pois ele telefonava todos os dias e continuava atencioso como se fosse a primeira vez que se falavam depois que haviam ficado.

Charlie havia percebido a mudança no humor de sua filha, mas não comentou nada. Sabia que quando fosse o momento certo, ela falaria sobre esse homem misterioso. Ele poderia estar um pouco debilitado devido ao AVC, mas não hesitaria em matar esse ser se ele fizesse sua filha sofrer.

Como prometido Edward foi visitá-la depois de duas semanas. Ficou somente sábado e domingo em Nova Iorque, pois teria que acordar cedo na segunda para ir ao trabalho. Durante o final de semana passaram a maior parte do tempo juntos e puderam matar um pouco a saudade que eles sentiam.

No sábado Bella dormiu no quarto em que Edward estava hospedado, no hotel Beward. Fato que não passou despercebido por Charlie. Foi a primeira vez que sua menina dormiu fora de casa.

"Nós criamos os filhos para o mundo, amor. Um dia ela vai casar, ter filhos..." As palavras de sua falecida esposa repetiam insistentemente em sua cabeça. Era melhor aceitar que aquela garotinha que ia corendo para os seus braços chorando depois de ralar os joelhos quando caia de bicicleta havia crescido.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente e não tardou para Edward pedir Bella em namoro num jantar a luz de vela que resultou na primeira noite de amor deles.

Somente a luz do luar iluminava o quarto e propiciava um clima mais romântico. Bella estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer por ser inexperiente. Só sabia que queria aquilo, precisava mais dele do que o próprio ar.

Edward a despiu calmamente beijando cada parte do maravilhoso corpo que lhe era revelado. Se antes ele a achava perfeita, agora ele não tinha palavras para descrevê-la. Se por algum motivo tivesse que ficar longe dela não suportaria. Até a morte seria mais agradável.

Beijou-lhe os seios e brincou com os mamilos fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho envergonhada. Ele foi descendo até chegar a sua intimidade. Ambos sentiam como se seus corpos estivem em brasas, o desejo era quase palpável naquele quarto.

Bella sentia aquelas mãos macias afastando suas coxas. A princípio ficou com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas assim que sentiu lábios macios beijando-as, ondas de calor apoderaram de seu corpo deixando-a mais excitada. Sua feminilidade molhada foi o próximo alvo dele. Sem pensar duas vezes Edward passou sua língua em seu centro pulsante. Bella arqueou o corpo em direção à boca dele apreciando as sensações únicas que lhe eram oferecidas.

A cada segundo que se passava mais perto ela ficava do ápice, estava incontrolável e não poderia e nem queria adiar sua libertação. Queria sentir todo o prazer que ele poderia lhe dar e não tardou para que as investidas daquela língua tivesse um resultado estrondoso. Bella chegou ao orgasmo suada enquanto gritava o nome dele. Seu corpo todo tremia e seu coração batia de forma acelerada. Nunca imaginou que fazer amor proporcionasse um prazer tão maravilhoso.

Nesse meio tempo que estava se recuperando Edward colocou uma camisinha em seu membro e a penetrou calmamente. Pela experiência que tinha esse era um dos melhores momentos para deslizar dentro dela sem que sentisse tanto incômodo.

Assim que ela havia acostumado com o seu tamanho começou um vai e vem gostoso e lento. Minutos depois eles chegaram ao ápice, cansados, mas com sorrisos no rosto do tamanho do mundo.

**(...)**

Já fazia dois meses que Bella era namorada de Edward, mas ainda não havia falado para Charlie. Tinha medo de sua reação, porém teria que falar logo, pois Edward insistia em conhecer seu sogro. Ela já havia conhecido os pais dele numa das vezes que foi a Yonkers. Eles a trataram tão bem que acabou criando um laço afetivo com eles logo na primeira vez que os viu.

"Vou ter uma reunião com Jacob daqui a dois dias, amor." Ele disse na ligação que fazia diariamente.

"Que bom, pois já estou com saudades."

"Eu também. Quero conhecer meu sogro dessa vez." Ele disse autoritário.

"Você vai, falarei com ele sobre nós hoje mesmo." Confidenciou um pouco amedrontada. Afinal ele era seu primeiro namorado e tinha medo da reação de Charlie.

Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos e desligaram. Bella foi até o quarto de seu pai para ver como ele estava e se desesperou ao perceber que ele estava chorando.

"Pai, o que aconteceu?" Ele apenas a olhava admirando e ela cada vez mais se sentia péssima. Estava no celular enquanto seu pai passava mal ou sabe-se lá o que tinha ocorrido.

"Pai, por favor, me diz o que aconteceu" Ela implorou, mas foi em vão. Sem perder mais tempo pegou seu telefone e já ia ligando para a emergência, porém Charlie se manifestou.

"Estou bem, Bells. Só estava lembrando da sua mãe, dos tempos em que vivíamos felizes em Forks. Mas os tempos mudaram e agora você também tem alguém que te ame." Disse entre lágrimas. Bella arregalou os olhos.

_Então ele sabia durante todo esse tempo?_ Pensou ela. Corada, abaixou os olhos. Charlie aproximou dela e a abraçou. Passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre o passado e Edward.

**(Dois Dias Depois)**

Bella tinha milhares de papeis e contratos para analisar e assinar, mas foi interrompida por Jacob. Ela acompanharia Edward até o fórum para resolver alguns papeis que estavam pendentes.

Assim que eles estavam na rua Edward entrelaçou suas mãos na dela. Entraram juntos no táxi e sumiram da vista de Jacob que os observava da janela de sua sala. Mais que irritado deu um soco em sua mesa e ficou remoendo aquela cena que acabara de ver. Saiu de sua sala e avisou a secretária que iria para casa e não voltaria.

Dirigiu cantando pneus até sua residência e assim que chegou ao seu escritório bebeu meia garrafa de uísque.

_Como pude ser tão burro? Era mais que óbvio que Bella chamaria atenção dos homens e eu a entreguei de bandeja pra ele quando a mandei em meu lugar naquela reunião! _Jacob pensou rancoroso.

_Isabella era sua! _Não, infelizmente não era. Apenas em seus pensamentos que ela o pertencia, foi o que concluiu no dia seguinte com uma ressaca horrível.

Só tinha uma coisa a ser feita e teria que ser naquele dia!

Quando chegou a empresa telefonou para Edward que foi o mais rápido possível até lá.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim, tomei uma decisão importante hoje. Vou para Yonkers aprender mais sobre a Mansen's enquanto você ficará aqui!"

"E por que essa mudança repentina agora?" Edward perguntou sem entender nada.

"Sei que você a Bella estão juntos e não quero ter que ver a felicidade dela ao seu lado." Falou de uma vez só, sem conseguir controlar seu tom de voz rude.

"Eu sinto muito, Jacob." Edward disse tentando atenuar a situação, mas ele ignorou o comentário.

"Será que daqui a duas semanas você consegue se estabilizar aqui?"

"Sim, é o tempo necessário."

"Ótimo. E só um aviso: Não a faça sofrer, caso contrário terei o maior prazer em te dar uma surra.

"Jamais a faria sofrer." Garantiu.

"Assim espero."

Eles despediram e foram dar um novo rum o as suas vidas.

Cinco anos depois Bella, Edward e Charlie moravam numa espaçosa casa em Nova Iorque. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Isa estava feliz, afinal estava ao lado dos dois homens que mais amava na vida. Edward continuava romântico como no primeiro dia, mas para ela ainda falta duas coisas: o casamento e os filhos.

Filhos seriam consequências do matrimônio e isso estava muito perto, pois naquela noite Edward iria pedi-la em casamento. A prova disso era o anel dentro do bolso de sua calça. O anel que era um dos sonhos de Bella que se realizaria. O primeiro sonho de muitos que se concretizariam junto do homem que a havia deixado confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos desde a primeira vez que o viu. Junto do homem que se apaixonou à primeira vista.

**FIM**


	3. Bônus

**Bônus**

"Eu pareço uma baleia que pesa 500 toneladas." Bella disse deitando ao lado de Edward, que agora era seu marido.

"A baleia mais lindo do mundo." Ele respondeu e deu um beijo casto na barriga proeminente de sua esposa.

Depois de cinco anos casados, decidiram ter filhos e foram presenteados com um casal e para aumentar a felicidade Isabella deu a notícia no dia do aniversário de Edward. Ele ficou sem palavras, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi abraçar fortemente sua mulher, mas com cuidado, e em seguida cobriu sua barriga de beijos.

"Não disse pra você concordar!" falou irritada.

"Calma, amor. Estava apenas brincando" Pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e olhou dentro daqueles dois pares de olhos castanhos que ele tanto adorava e que com o passar do tempo descobriu que o poder de encantá-lo somente aumentava.

"Você não está gorda, nem feia como tenho certeza que está pensando. Já viu alguma grávida que não engordou por causa da gravidez?"

"Não." Respondeu começando a acreditar nas palavras dele, mas isso não diminuía o fato dela achar que se engordasse mais dez gramas, ele a largaria por qualquer outra mulher mais nova.

"Promete que não vai me abandonar pela primeira jovem mais magra e bonita que eu?" Precisava perguntar e precisava muito mais de uma resposta afirmativa dele para dormir tranquilamente.

"Claro que não vou te abandonar por nenhuma outra. Porque eu trocaria a mulher que me faz feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia, que me deu o melhor presente de aniversário possível?" Ele acariciou sua barriga e ela o abraçou falando o tanto que o amava.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu também."

Bella o puxou para um beijo inocente e não demorou muito para eles se amarem até ficarem exaustos.

Durante a gestação de Isa seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele. Sua libido havia aumentado de uma forma assustadora e ela queria que Edward apagasse aquele fogo que a queimava lentamente e ele sempre fazia tudo o que ela queria sem pensar duas vezes.

Somente uma coisa havia mudado: eles estavam sendo mais cautelosos, principalmente depois que um cliente quase os pegou se agarrando na empresa. Mas mesmo assim Bella não se importava tanto, se estivesse com vontade de agarrá-lo, iria fazê-lo!

**(...)**

"Edwarrrd?" Ela o acordou manhosa no meio da madrugada.

"O que foi, amor?" Sua voz estava sonolenta.

"Eu quero comer torta de jaca com mortadela polvilhada com queijo parmesão e um suco de açaí!"

Edward gemeu baixinho olhando para o relógio que marcava ser três da manhã. Como ele iria satisfazer aquele desejo de sua esposa ele não sabia, mas teria que sair pela cidade para procurar e se não encontrasse aquela _bendita _torta ele mesmo teria que fazer.

"Já volto." Disse levantando da cama, indo ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Vestiu uma roupa, pegou as chaves do carro e foi em busca da torta de jaca com mortadela polvilhada com queijo parmesão e um suco de açaí.

Uma hora depois ele chegou em casa com as _delícias _de Bella, colocou tudo numa bandeja e levou para o quarto. Quando viu que ela estava acabando de comer uma omelete com recheio de jiló e berinjela pensou seriamente em se matar. Teve todo aquele trabalho para ela sequer provar a tal torta que ele nem se lembrava mais do nome, mas que só de pensar já lhe causava náusea?!

"Desculpe, amor. Mas mudei de ideia." Ela sorriu amarelo esperando que Edward compreendesse.

"Tudo bem, querida." Ele beijou-lhe o topo de sua cabeça e deitou ao seu lado.

Já deveria ter acostumado com isso também. Não foi a primeira vez e nem seria a última que ela tinha um desejo de comer algo extremamente esquisito e quando ele chegava em casa com o pedido dela, estava comendo outra coisa.

Edward ainda teria que aguentar mais três meses até os bebês nascerem para Bella parar de ter esses desejos loucos, mas outros problemas começariam. Eles sequer haviam pensado nos nomes dos seus filhos e as pessoas perguntando só os deixavam mais preocupados e isso não era bom, principalmente para Bela. Por isso decidiram escolher somente depois que eles nascessem. Iriam olhar parar eles e saberiam como chamá-los.

**(Cinco Meses Depois)**

Edward segurava seu filho, Anthony, e observava Isa amamentando Sophie. Ela era tão linda que ele tinha medo de quebrá-la quando a pegava em seus longos braços fortes. Nascida com 42 cm e pesando 2,956g, seus olhos eram verdes, igual aos do pai, e os poucos cabelos já eram cacheados, como os da mãe. Já Anthony pesava 3,297g e media 57 cm, tinha os cabelos lisos e os olhos castanhos. Ele era o mais quieto ao contrário de Sophia que chorava todas as madrugadas querendo colo.

"Quando ela crescer vai ser um monstrinho." Edward comentou fazendo Bella rir. Sophie, parecendo que já entedia o que eles haviam falado abriu sua pequena boca tentando esboçar um sorriso.

"Oh, céus. Estamos ferrados!" Bella murmurou.

**(...)**

"Mamãe, ela pegou meu carrinho." Anthony foi correndo até Isabella que estava lendo um jornal na sala em pleno domingo ensolarado. Era a milésima vez que escutava aquela frase vinda dele. Revirou os olhos e foi atrás de sua _pestinha_. Encontrou-a debaixo da cama.

"O que você está fazendo debaixo da cama, Sophie?"

"Eu? Err... Estava pegando minha boneca." Respondeu sorrindo e a olhando de uma forma tão angelical que por um momento Bella duvidou de Anthony, mas bastou prestar atenção no que ela havia acabado de falar para perceber que Sophie estava mentindo.

"Então cadê sua boneca?"

"Não achei."

"Não achou ou era porque estava escondendo o carrinho do seu irmão?"

A menina apesar de apenas quatro anos bufou. Entrou novamente debaixo da cama e pegou o tal carrinho e entregou para sua mãe.

"Entregue para o seu irmão e peça desculpas!"

"Precisa mesmo disso tudo?" Ela tentava convencê-la a abrandar aquela _punição. _

"Precisa e a partir de agora você só vai comer chocolate nos finais de semana. Você tem que aprender a não aprontar tanto." Sophie foi andando chateada até a sala e devolveu o brinquedo de Anthony.

**(...)**

Jacob continuava morando em Yonkers e trabalhava cada dia mais. Parte disso era por causa de sua ex-paixão: Isabella Swan. Depois que descobriu que ela amava Edward e nunca iria amá-lo do jeito que ele queria decidiu se afastar, pois não iria suportar vê-los juntos. Poderia tentar separá-los e poderia até tê-la em seus braços, mas ela _não_ deixaria de amar Edward.

No começo foi difícil, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho e nem na maioria das coisas que tinha que fazer. Então, procurou encontrar em outras mulheres o que Bella poderia lhe oferecer _se _ela o amasse.

Não deu certo por um simples motivo: ele não se _soltava_ com outra mulher porque achava que dessa forma estaria traindo Bella. Foi necessário que Irina, mais uma mulher que Jacob tinha encontros casuais, tivesse uma conversa séria com ele.

"Até quando você vai ficar sofrendo por uma mulher que nunca vai ser sua?"

"Quem você pensa que é pra falar..." Ela o interrompeu e elevou a voz, continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

"Fica calado que eu estou falando!" Jacob a olhou chocado, ela nunca demonstrou ser agressiva. Resolveu obedecê-la, pois não sabia o tamanho da fúria que poderia despertar e também porque não queria brigar com ela, ainda mais que a considerava uma amiga.

"Você é bonito, charmoso, pode ter milhares de mulheres aos seus pés e fica aí chorando e idealizando uma vida perfeita com ela?! Será que você não percebe que está vegetando dessa forma? Quem vive de passado é museu!" Disse e pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento Jacob não queria dar uma nova chance para o amor ela procuraria outro!

Jake passou o final de semana remoendo aquela conversa, sempre deixou claro que sentia algo por Bella, mas em nenhum momento ela lhe deu alguma chance.

Já fazia dois anos que nutria esse sentimento não correspondido e durante todo esse tempo nunca se envolveu com nenhuma mulher. Depois de todos aqueles anos iria permitir-se viver um novo amor.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, ao invés de ir para o trabalho foi para a casa de Irina. Assim que ela abriu a porta já foi logo puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado, um beijo em que ele estava preocupado apenas em transmitir toda a felicidade que aquela mulher o fazia sentir.

"Uau." Ela exclamou quando se separaram, estava surpresa que ele fosse perceber tão rápido que o _amor _que sentia por Bella estava começando a ser doentio.

"Me desculpe por ser tão estúpido e..."

"Tudo bem, fico feliz que você tenha percebido isso." Ela o interrompeu, pois sabia exatamente o que falaria e como se sentia.

Tinha passado por uma situação igual à dele e quando finalmente havia conseguido superar aquela fase e decidido viver sua vida encontrou Jacob. Com seu jeito descontraído e gentil foi logo se apaixonando.

"Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos." Ele disse dando-lhe um selinho e a tirando de seus pensamentos. Em seguida fechou a porta com o pé e foram em direção ao quarto.

A primeira aparição pública do novo casal foi no casamento de Edward e Bella. Quando eles chegaram à igreja de mãos dadas e Edward percebeu, ficou um pouco apreensivo. Achava que poderia ser uma armação de Jacob para atrapalhar seu casamento, mas assim que observou melhor como Jacob admirava Irina seu medo virou pó. Ele a olhava do mesmo jeito que ele admirava Bella. Edward ficou feliz em saber que seu amigo tinha encontrado alguém que o fizesse feliz.

Quando Bella jogou o buque de rosas brancas para as convidadas, Irina o pegou.

"Agora você vai ter que casar, Jacob." Ela falou brincando.

"Basta escolher a data." Ele disse sério.

Ir a aquele casamento fez aflorar o desejo de constituir uma família. Irina também notou a mudança no homem que estava apaixonada e foi com uma troca de olhares cheio de promessas que foram embora viver juntos. Uma vida que seria repleta de felicidade.

**(...)**

Bella arrumava as duas cestas que continham guloseimas. Era tradição dos Cullens fazer piqueniques, pelo menos uma vez por mês, tradição essa que foi mantida por Edward. Apesar dele e sua esposa trabalharem de segunda a seta, não trabalhavam no sábado, salvo raras exceções como alguma reunião. Preferiam deixar de ganhar um dia de trabalho para ficar com seus filhos.

Ambos sabiam que a presença dos pais no crescimento dos filhos é fundamental e eles faziam o possível e o impossível para participarem da vida deles. Não era porque seus filhos tinham quarenta anos que não seriam unidos como quando tinha quatro.

Eles iam a todas as reuniões escolares, nem sempre os dois poderiam ir então eles reversavam na empresa e um deles ia. Os outros pais ficavam espantados com o tamanho da dedicação deles e alguns resolveram seguir o exemplo.

"Posso comer mais um pedaço do bolo, mamãe?" Anthony perguntou.

"Claro que pode, meu netinho." Charlie falou e lhe entregou um pedaço, murmurando em seguida: "Esses meninos estão tão magrinhos que se forem ao médico vai diagnosticá-los com anemia." Bella bufou, Edward riu alto e as crianças observaram os adultos sem entender nada.

"O senhor nunca muda, continua o mesmo reclamão." Bella disse.

"Olha só quem fala." Charlie rebateu.

"Filho de peixe, peixinho é." Edward comentou e sua esposa o fuzilou com os olhos.

Depois de algum tempo foram passear pelo parque. Assim que Sophie viu um casal com um bebê no colo perguntou:

"Como nascem os bebês, papai?" Ela nem perguntava para Bella, que sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar daquelas perguntas que ela não fazia a menor ideia de como responder a uma criança.

Edward respirou fundo e falou:

"Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam eles podem querer ter filhos. Então o pai coloca uma sementinha na barriga da mulher e depois de nove meses o bebê nasce." Ele suspirou aliviado por ter conseguido contornar a situação.

Todos que conheciam os filhos de Isabella e Edward gostariam que houvesse um curso que pudesse auxiliá-los a responder todas aquelas perguntas constrangedoras. Esse era o único ponto negativo deles serem tão espertos.

"Planta a sementinha na barriga da mamãe? Eu quero um irmãozinho pra brincar comigo." Foi a vez de Thony se manifestar.

"Vou conversar com a mamãe primeiro sobre isso. Que tal um algodão doce agora?"

"Eu quero." Sophie disse sendo seguida por seu irmão.

"Eu também." Os adultos voltaram a respirar mais tranquilos por eles terem se distraídos, por hora, pois a qualquer momento eles poderiam deixá-los loucos.

Sem contar que Edward estava muito constrangido tendo que responder a aquelas perguntas na frente de seu sogro. É, aqueles seus filhos eram osso duro de roer!

À noite, quando Edward deitava ao lado de Bella lembrou-se do pedido de Thony e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

"Do que está sorrindo?" Isabella quis saber. Edward aproximou dela e desfez o laço de sua camisola.

"Estou sorrindo porque lembrei do pedido do Anthony: um irmãozinho."

"Só espero que não dê tanto trabalho igual a Sophie." Eles riram.

"Veja pelo lado positivo, a casa terá duas princesas e uma rainha." Ele piscou.

"E se vier menina?"

"Nós tentamos novamente."

"Seu safado!" Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

"Sou seu safado que te ama incansavelmente." Ele não deu tempo para que ela respondesse e a beijou com sofreguidão.

Sabia que ela diria que o amava, mas no caso deles não era necessário palavras. Eles entendiam o que o outro queria dizer apenas com o olhar ou simples gestos. Não precisava de mais nada, pois um amor verdadeiro é capaz de ler as entrelinhas e tornar momentos simples em mágicos.

**FIM**

**N/A.:**O que acharam da one-shot? Gostaram, odiaram, já posso me matar? Rs. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra eu saber o que tenho pra melhorar :)

Beijos.


End file.
